Natures Daughter
by DontJudgeUsHelpUs
Summary: Essence has been sent on a mission by her mother,protect four genetically altered supernaturals,but how will she deal when one blonde haired boy cathches her eye,Its against the rules and may even anger her all powerful mother,and who is her mother?
1. Chapter 1

Natures Daughter

Life-there are many ways people think it happened. May it be evolution, religion or even aliens.

But how did it really come about?

Simple.

It just did. There is no answer; we will never find one.

Simple.

Why do we question how we came to be?

The most important thing is that however it happened, it did, right?

We are here.

People wonder why we die.

Balance.

For one soul to come to Earth, one must leave.

Balance.

That's how Earth works, of course for this to happen you can't always expect for humans to do it.

That's why I'm here. I'm alive only to do what I'm told- to keep the balance.

I am Nature's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Hi,Its me,Breanna,Thank-You so much to my ONE reveiwer,you have no idea how much that means,i know that this chapter is short,they will be longer,thanks,and remember REVEIW OR I'LL SET ME BLUE,UNICORN EATING,LEPRACHANS TO EAT like humans too,taste like chicken,or so they tell onto the show,or book,or yeah whatever.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Darkest Powers Novels,They are the soul property of Kelly Armstrong,DONT SUE ME!,But i do wish that i owned Simon ; ).**

Chapter One-

I sat cross-legged on the grass. It was not normal for her to call me out this late. A small shimmer caught my eye. As I turned my head towards it, the light turned into a faint green glow. This glow became a woman. The grass seemed to bow to her and the trees curtsied. The wind picked up, placing kisses on her cheeks without hesitation.

"Essence," she said, walking towards me, her long dress grazing the ground below her bare feet. Brown hair flowed down her back, and the green glow was still present, tinting her skin. Her eyes shone brightly like glowing emeralds.

"Mother," I answered, standing up to meet her. She eyed me as she always did when we met in person. I never changed much, my chocolate brown hair with dark red streaks, and rich mocha skin giving away my heritage, but my deep green eyes set me apart. A great number of my traits came from how I was created, or more like what I was derived from.  
She said, years ago that the Native Americans became aware of the over- population of the world. Nobody would die on their own terms. Homicide was the only way to fix this problem, but that wasn't an option.  
They prayed to Mother. They offered their collective blood, dirt, leaves and even the very power within them. From these things, I was created to keep balance.

"I have a job for you and CeCe, Essence." My eyes widened at this. She never wanted me to use CeCe on my missions. That meant that this was very important. It also meant Mother was incredibly nervous.

"You want me to use CeCe?"I asked, doubt filling my voice.

"Yes. As you may have guessed, daughter, this is very important."

I nodded in assent. She then continued.

"I need you to keep a close eye on a group of teenagers for me. They are… gifted by nature, but a group of scientists," she sneered the word, malice clear in her voice," altered them. They enhanced their powers, but only succeeded in endangering them."  
Hatred burned fresh in her eyes, darkening her gaze. Her face contorted in anger, forcing the ground to shake with shared loathing. I gasped slightly, bringing her back. She was once again serene and beautiful.

"Keep an eye on? So this is not a kill?" I asked in astonishment. It was rare that I ever went on any other assignment.

"No, Essence, just a guardian angel mission." she smiled, touching her slender hand to my cheek." And of course you are the best for that job."

She slowly pulled away, still smiling softly.

"Very well, Mother. When do I start?"

"Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hi People its me and im back with my Blue Leprachans,so i might not be updating much because i have to do a cultural report and well,im a mutt.24 nationalities! ill try to get chapter three up when i get home from AND MY UNICORN EATING BLUE LEPRACHANS LOVE YOU BUT THEY WILL EAT IF YOU DONT REVEIW**

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN THE DARKEST POWERS THEY ARE THE SOUL PROPERTY OF KELLY I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT KIDNAPPING DEREK.; )**

Chapter Two-

Supernaturals.

This was going to be hard.I did not like them,and they did not like me.

But Mother made me a good cover,and i got to use my real name.

Even if i was not happy with my new alias's powers,a witch,at least i got to use my name,that was a nice plus,that could out dew anything bad about this job.

I arrived at a house,well it looked more like a palace,like draculas palace.

I knocked on the door.

knock,knock,knock.

"Ill get it!"a boys voice came from inside.

the door opened slowly

"Um hi,can i help you?"he asked cautiosly,like he was expecting me to barge in with a gun

"Yes,yes you can,"i said coming over my slight shock,he looked asian,but i could tell he wasnt,with almond shaped brown eyes and dirty blonde hair,stuck up in a ring of spikes,Simon,the sorcerer."m-my names Essence Amara Aiyana,I need your help,i-i am,"i took a dramatic breath,"I am part of the Genisis Project."

his eyes went wide,"ANDREW!"he screamed,four people came rushing to the door,i took them in one at a time,recognizing them immidetly,one was tall with dark black hair and green eyes to rival even mine,Derek,i thought,the werewolf,the next was small,petite,with died black hair that hollowed her skin,and big blue eyes,Chloe,the necromencer,standing slightly behind the two was another girl,this one with dark hair as well,but natural,and dark eyes,a sporty build,Victoria,the Hybrid,the man,i assumed was Andrew,he was in his late thirties,gray hair,short,but with a solid build.

"SIMON,whats wrong."he caught sight of me,"Who are you."

"Essence,sir,Essence Amara Aiyana,I am a witch."i hated saying the word,calling myself one,but i had to."I am part of the Genisis Project."his eyes widend as well."You do not believe me."

Simon's Point of Veiw

I heard a knock on the door,Chloe stopped in her explanation.

I heard Andrew get up from inside the kitchen,

"Ill get it!"

i rushed to the door and pulled the door open,a girl stood there looking down slightly,

"Um hi,can i help you?"i asked,was this a diversion,was this the Edison Group?

"Yes,yes you can,m-my names Essence Amara Aiyana,"Pretty name"i need your help,i-i am,"she paused taking in a shaky breath,"I am part of the Genesis Project."

I felt my eyes go wide as dishes

"ANDREW!"I screamed,but instead got Derek,Chloe,and Tori too,should've known they'd come,

"SIMON,whats wrong?"he turned twords the door,to the girl,"Who are you?"

"Essence,sir,"she said holding herself taller now,Her voice an echo of someone important,"Essence Amara Aiyana,I am a witch."

she paused,we all staired at her,unbelieving,her head dropped again,green eyes going to the floor,brown hair blanketing her face,her high cheek bones slightly poking out."You do not believe me."

"No,its not that,Its just,we dont really trust anybody right now." i cut in,"Andrew,we should at least let her in."

he did,hesetantly,Derek tried to put up a fight,but was out numbered.

She came in caustiosly,like she was expecting us to jump her or something.

But i guess thats how we all were,Jumpy,look at Chloe for example.

"You can sit anywhere you'd like"i said as we walked into the living room

""Thank-You,I am very tired i have been traveling a long time to get here,But i doubt that you believe that i am really one of the Genisis Project,you do not do you?"she said,once again her voice echoed in the silence,her lips forming every sillable and every word,not like we do when we talk not even Derek talked that way.

She spoke like a Prinsses,or a Queen.

Someone important,and it didnt seem like i was the only one that saw this either.

"Where are you from?"Derek asked,his voice rough like it was hard for him to say the words

"Me?I am from New Orleans,can you not tell,most people i have met can tell where i am from just by my accent."

he growled under his breath about him not being wasnt,even i had relized that,her voice had that country twang to it,soft and not to noticible,at least not untill she tells you where she's from then you cant see how you missed it.

"What i think he meant to say,"Andrew cut in"Is how did you find us,i mean,expessially if you'r that far away."

"You are."she said,corecting his words

"Excuse me Ms..."

"Aiyana,and the correct words are 'You are',not you're"she formed the words slowly as if testing them on her lips,and finding they werent right there.

"Okay,but still how did you find us?"

"My mother told me about you and she taught me a tracking spell many years ago,hence,me finding you."

"But,i dont get it you say your part of the ge-"

"I am,i have powers i will be more than happy to prove this to you,but i am afraid they are rather hard to control,and the most my powers have ever done is destroy."she flashed her eyes around before dropping her head slightly.

"You guys,can i talk to you for a second?"Andrew asked,rising out of his chair before we answered,so we had no choice but to follow

Derek's Point Of Veiw

"I dont trust her Andrew."I said bluntly as soon as the door swung closed

"You dont even know her Derek."Simon chimed in being the too nice guy he was

"She smells funny,like damp earth,and leaves and rain,and every herb you could ever find,its too natural,its strange."

It was true,as soon as i saw her i got an over whelming urge to trust her,and that made me not trust her.

She did smell wrong,You know how the grass looks after a rainy day,she smelled like that.

You know how the ocean looks right before a storm,she smelled like that,but sweeter,like she had roses intertwind in her skin that made everything okay,it wasnt right,but it felt right,like smelling fresh air after ten years of being locked in a cabin with no windows,But it was too much,too Natural.

If there was a such thing as being to natural,she was it.

"Derek,what does that even mean?,she smells funny?"Chloe asked,confusion written over her face.

"It means that every supernatural race has a unique smell related to there powers,Chloe smells like a freshly dug grave,Rae,smelled like a forest fire after its already been burned,Tori like a lighning storm

too much power for the little sky,Simon,Andrew and Dad,smell like a tornado hitting a town,She doesnt smell normal,she doesn't smell like a witch its unaturaly natural."I finished Tori was laughing behind her hand,Chloe was stairing wide eyed at me as if id just managed to pick up an elephant or told her Elvis was an alien,Simon looked like he was tring to be nice and not laugh but was having some troubles with keeping his face strait and Andrew was sitting down his face in his hands.

"We cant just kick her out,ill wait for the others to get there tomorrow then we'll all discuss it but for know,you guys go show her to a room,and Derek,please dont smell her."

I grumbled,but we all left the kitchen,Tori was still laughing.

If we were expecting her to be waiting where we had left her,wich i acctually was,she wasnt there,we were all suprised to see that she was in the back yard,laughing and hanging upside down from a tree.

Unaturaly Natural.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter Three-

Essence's Point Of Veiw

"She smells funny-"That is when i turned and left the couch going strait outside and to the biggest tree i could find,not hard,Cece was helping me ,trying to get me cheerful again,that way i did not blow my cover,Cece,incase you have not relized is my alterego,it was a consequesnce i guess,for being created instead of born,She is a voice in the back of my head that i keep in a cage because when she comes out things go bad,I am not me anymore,I am Cecelia,and that is dangerous,she is not evil,just to outgoing and she does not care about anyone but herself and me.

_"Come-on,Ess,Cheer-up,you get to use your name,and that chink_ **(A/N not being racist,sorry if offensive) **

_was pretty cute,maby you can have a go at him,turn around this trees smaller than the other one."_

"I know,Cece,no i will not by the way this is a mission,OUR mission if i remember correctly."

_"BLAH-BLAH,you think i care,i just go with da Flow Chica."_

"You are so illiterate,and lazy,this is important,is this tree good?"

_"Yep lets climb spider monkey."_

"Yes I think so too."

I climbed the tree fast,hooking my legs aroung a high branch

_"Ohh didnt know you went down like dat Ess!"_she laughed in my head and I did as well,out loud

,she may be a cosequense but she is my best friend.

She is my only friend.

I was still laughing when the Supernaturals came out,they must of expected me to be waiting on the couch,

"What are you doing?"The Wearwolf yelled at me

"What does it look like i am doing,I am upside down in a tree laughing,i thought you were supposed to be smart,but apparently you are blind as well as stupid."i said before un hooking my legs and doing a back flip in the air,landingg elegently on my feet.

I was glad to see their mouths dropped.

"you should close you'r mouths,or you may attrackt flies,now i am guessing i shall be staying the night,and i am also guessing we will be introducing ourselves formally as that is the manner in wich people normaly make themselves known,My name is Essense Amara Aiyana,And you,"I pointed to the Hybrid,"are Victoria 'Tori' Enright,you"I pointed to the necromancer"are Chloe Saunders,Simon Bae,and Derek Souza,there we are introduced,and before you ask of why i know who you are,i have a question to answer your question,Do you honestly think i would come here alone,and not know exactly who i was dealing with?"

"Ummm,Yeah thats creepy,but follow me i'll show ya to your room,i guess."Siomon said slowly turning around and walking back into the house,the other three stayed behind.

"Cece,"i thought tring to contact her,she didnt always answer

_"Yeah Chica?"_

"Leave my body,listen to what the other three are saying and come tell me after everyone has gone to bed."

_"Yes Bossy,I mean Boss."_she snickered and i felt a whoosh as she left my body.

Yes she can do that,but only when i let her ,it comes in handy on missions such as this.

Simon led me up the stairs,halfway up he must have gotten tired of the awkward silence because he started talking to me.

"So,umm Esse-"he paused having issues with the pronunciation

"Essence."

"Yeah,sorry,your from New Orleans?"

"Yes,i am,it is not very easy to hear,aparently i have a weird way of talking."

this caused a slight chuckle

"I do not see the humor in this honest statement."

He continued chuckling as we walked up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 6

Natures Daughter

Chapter Four

**A/N SORRY I HAVNT BEEN UPDATING,MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS,ALL CLEAN NOW THOUGH THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS,THERES HOW MANY THREE?TWO? BUT ALL OF YOU ROCK,I GET OUT OF SCHOOL WEDNESDAY AND ILL BE UPDATING MORE REGULARLY OVER THE SUMMER PROMISE!FORGIVE ME!IM NOT ABANDONING I SWEAR!**

**Disclaimer-I dont own ANYTHING all rights and regualations go to the publishers and Kelly SUE!**

Cece's Point Of Veiw

"_Yes Bossy,I mean Boss."I laughed and took the chance to leave our body, I was a spirit, flying around, invisible to everyone but myself and Essence, the spitting image of her, except for two little details,One I am blond,and two our eyes color, hers are forest green,emerald even, mine are deep blue,dark and sparkling. I can see the Suprenaturals from here,still standing under that tree,_

_Hmmm…, Maby I don't have to take te chance of getting to close,maby I can here them from here._

_I strained my ears,hoping to catch something, if there as powerful as they are, and im in my spirit form, then the little necromancer might be able to see me, ahh, yes there they are, not even whispering or attempting to. Humans._

"I don't trust her."_ That's the big one,right, yes, his voice is very animalistic_

"We,might not know her,but, she says she one of us, we at least have to give it a chance."_ Necromancer?,Yea,must be, the Hybrid's lips didn't move._

"You're to nice Chloe, for all we know we should get rid of her now, less of a chance."_ Its official I don't like the Hybrid, The little , fough that, saying that they should give us..her, a chance. The Werefolf, grudgingly agreed, saying he didn't have any reason to not trust us…her,but not to expect him to be nice and welcoming, It was annoying, listening to them fight, but they began to whisper._

_I moved forward. A big mistake. It happened fast, the little one turned her head fast and screamed,falling to the ground, I hoped back with a yelp, calling "Essence!",the Wearwolf hoped in front of the little one and Hybrid chic summoned a ball of energy,holding it in her hand. I froze, unable to see a way out,if I ran,they would think I was evil, if I fought,it could jepordize Essence, but if I didn't,what would happen to me,and if something happened to me,then would Essence be okay?_

"CECE!"_ I jumped again and twirled around, Essence was running at me, the Chink standing confused behind her._

_Well this is great,were not even here for two hours and were already gonna die. This must be a new record for us._


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N-hello people, okay first off, sorry that this ones pretty short, and im sorry it doesnt explain much,but i did add more in her veiw,*grins softly thinking dont kill me* i'll try to update again tomorrow, maby, depending on how tired i am and if my biffles still on her phone with her boyfriend i'll try to update TONIGHT so i love you and enjoy the newest chapeter of Natures Daughter**

**Disclaimer-I do not own The Darkest Powers, all rights and regulations go to Kelly Armstrong and the publishers of this fine series.**

**Also to any HARRY POTTER fans, i just posted a new story called 5th Year v1.0,if you'd like, give it a read,now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter Five-

Essence's Point Of View

Simon led the way, glancing wearily at me over his shoulder whenever he believed I was not looking, He did not trust me, but that had to change, he **must **trust me, all of them must.

Up three flights of stairs, passing many cobwebs and even more fake plants that made me angry, I chose it was best to ignore those though, I focused more on listening for Cece, and to making sure she was okay.

It was fine, for the most part, she was nervous and weary, not trusting, but then again she does not trust anyone but her and me. Then, the atmosphere changed, around her and me, a chill in the air, shivers running down our spine, and our breaths hitching.

A shrill scream filled the air, followed by a panicked "_Essence!"_

I ran down the stairs flying past everything, a startled Simon not far behind me, I felt her terror, her confusion, and most of all her desperation. Our lives at the risk. I skidded to a halt, my heart fluttering faster than my mind could think. I ran for her, eyes blazing, the wind itself cutting around me, making me faster than normaly possible, the trees roots sliding back to their trees making my way smooth and impossible to trip.

"_Essence! please!,I'm stuck."_ Her voice panicked and scared, something was wrong, Cece was never scared.

I understood too late, she didn't mean **she **was stuck, she meant we were.

My anger flared, the wind raged around me, blowing at dangerously high speeds, the necromancer was holding Cece, there, and by holding her, she was holding me, making it impossible for us to merge, making us vulnerable, making us weak, and making us something we couldn't afford.

Making us alone.


	7. Chapter 8

A/N-Hey** Thx to all my reviewers love ya. heres the next chapter, hope its good enough its mainly background, not much action and not much except the depthaning of Cece and Essences relationship, It will deepen later on as well, and the romance will come soon,i hope, anyways ill try to update everyday. 3**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything, all rights and regulatins go to Kelly Armstrong and all the publishers. DONT SUE ME!**

_**this is Cece and Essence talking to each other**_

_This is Cece talking_

**Sorry if its a bit short., ill try and make the next much longer. :)**

Chapter Six

Essence's Point Of View

I need a story, yes, a lie, or a half truth, the necromancer is the only one that can see her, then perhaps she believes her a ghost, mabye,just mabye it is not too late to fix this.

"_**Cece, try to make a story, talk to her, say that you are a spirit."**_ I thought frannticly hoping she could hear and understand,

"_**Nah shit sherlock, but how will you explain how YOU can see me miss genius."**_

"_**I am working on it."**_

"_Umm,hello."_ I heard Cece say, the necromancer blinked, and waved off the other two still standing by her protectively

"Hi." She said, confusion on her face "A-are you a gh-o-ost?"

"_Well duh, but I prefer spirit babe, what else would I be?"_

"You just don't,look like one is all."

"_well, im not gonna dress up in a sheet and scream 'boo' at people now am i?"_

"Well, o-of course, who are you?"

"_Oh,me?, I'm Cecelia Eglantina Aleene, and you are?"_

"Chloe Saunders, you and Essence, the girl standing behind you,look alo-alo-a lot alike." She stated wrinkling her brow

"_Yeah, well it would be weird if we didn't, me being her sister and all." _A sneer became prominent on her face, her blue eyes sparkling

"**Cece, you better know what you are doing."**

"_**Don't worry chica, I do, just follow my lead."**_

"Y-your sister?, a-and she c-can s-see you?"

The wearewolf growled behind her, stepping up, "That's impossible, you said you're a witch, witches cant have the powers of a necromancer." He sneered, looking at me and then the spot where Cece was standing, "You're a liar, you must be lieing, its impossible for those two races to mix without dangerous outcomes."

" I am not a necromancer, she is my twin, we could not let go, she stayed and I was blessed with the power to see her and only her, do not judge us or believe that you know us when you do not, when you have no insight into our lives." I saw Cece flash me a grin, the Hybrid's mouth dropped I presumed at what it was I said, or maybe who I said it too, and Simon walked up behind us, wearily.

"Umm," he started "Essence, maybe you might want to see your room now? Maybe you could bring your _sister."_

I nodded solemnly, knowing none would step up, and motioned for Cece to follow she did.

Perhaps it had worked, perhaps they believed this. I could feel her worry alongside mine.

No, we must still watch our backs.

"**Cece? , you and me against the world."**

"**Yeah, you and me, forever."**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N-Thank-you very much for reading my story,(hopefully stories), REVIEW PLEASE!, even if you dont have anything entirely possitive to say, reveiws in anyway are appretiated! Thank-you!**

**Disclaimer- I DONT OWN ANYTHING DON'T SUE ME!**

**Im really sorry it's short!**

**Chapter Seven**

The room was filled with dust, the window sealed shut with excessive paint. It was not right; I could hear the werewolf snoring as the dust particles swirled around me. I was tired, and yet could not sleep; perhaps it was the aura of the room, or the supernaturals not far away.

The room was suddenly filled with a familiar green glow. My mother coming to check in, most likely angry with us for our blunder. Her form finished taking shape, and she did not even take the time to greet me.

"Essence, how dare you. I am highly disappointed in you." Her voice stayed quite but it was still threatening, the dust swirled around her in an angry fashion. "You were almost discovered, you cannot be discovered, you know how hard it is to hide you, you know how difficult it is for me to cloak you, and you know what I will have to do if you are discovered." Her eyes scanned over me dangerously, I knew what she wanted me to say, and I knew that she would not hesitate to do what she promised, so I said what she wanted me to.

"Yes Mother, I will be more careful and I will not let you down."

"Good, if you mess this up in anyway Essence, or let CeCe, I will hesitate, you may be my daughter, but you are replaceable. Remember that."

I nodded and watched as she swirled away in a cyclone of green.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight

"Good morning everybody." I said as cassually as I could

"Morning Essence." It was Simon who answered, of course, "There's some dounuts in the kitchen if you'd like some"

"Thank-you." I walked away, not giving anything more than a glance to the others

_I still think you should bang the chink Ess, come on he's freakin hot!_

_**No CeCe, I am not going to, we are on a mission, we can not have any disstractions, I told you Mother visited and she is not happy with us..**_

_Boo, you whore!_

_**You stole that from Mean Girls.**_

_Gods you are such a party pooper,live a little, but fine, we'll focuse on your precious mission._

_**Thank-you CeCe, now shut-up.**_

_Rude much I me-_

What she was about to say was cut off as a voice pinnatrated my line of thought

"Essence?, are you there?, earth to Essence."

It was Simon, and this other person was standing behind him, a woman, middle-aged, tight face, closed off a bit, and seemilngly annoyed

"Essence this is Margrete, she wants you to answer some questions."

"Okay, yes, very well, hello Margrate, how very nice to meet to." I stuck my hand out waiting for her to shake it, and smiling when she did.

"Why are you here?" she asked me her vocie quote annoyed and angry

"Im part of the-, you know this, you mearly are asking me to see if I will 'slip up' but I wont, because it is true, I need help, im alone, my mother is dead, my sister is dead, I have no idea who my father is, and im alone, I need help."

She looked at me, up and down, like my mother does, sizing me up.

"Very well, you say you need help, but we don't know you, you may be working for them, you may be a spy, and for all we know, your mother could be out in the city shopping or something."

I stood up, contorting my face to pain and rage, I was good at faking emotions,"You do not understand, im alone! Completely and uterly alone, why wont you help me?,Why can you not understand that im alone, and scared and that all I want is my mother back, my sister back, all I want is a family, and this…these powers, have ruined any chance of that?, Please im begging you,please."

I saw her face soften slightly," Okay, I think you have passed, go do something else.", she smiled lightly

"Thank-you miss, thank-you so very much."

With that I walked out the door,

_Gullable Humans_

_**Gotta love them, so simple minded, one touching background story and they are falling over themselves to help, so pathetic.**_

_So weak._


	10. Chapter 11

**_A/N-Im so sorry its been a while, ive been out of town any i am also sorry its short, but i wanted to throw in some Simon time, I dont won, dont sue blah blah, REVIEW!_**

Chapter Nine

The day was warm, and as hard as I tried, I could not quite pinpoint exactly why, Mother should be making it miserable out, she was angry, and why does she continue with this?

"Hey." A voice interrupted me, "Um, I was wondering Essence, if, well since you're a witch, Andrew wants You to be trained with one, but, if you wanted to, then maybe you would want to train with me, Andrew said it's no big deal…" He trailed off, looking at me, "If you want to anyways."

"Why not? I will, as you say, train with you, it sounds much better than training with the H-, Tori."

"The what, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, nothing, a slip of the tongue is all, no worries, so when does the training start Simon?"

"When Tori and Chloe get back from Chloe's training." He said carefully, I caught him, staring at me, cautiously.

"Okay thank-you Simon, I will be there, tell Andrew I wish him the best." I smiled my best innocent smile at him before, climbing up a tall Pine tree, he walked away whispering a simple "Welcome"

It was so much better here, up out of the Humans view, out of anyone's view, the beautiful cascade of green, all around, the soft yet hard bark under my hands, and the way the tree did not scratch me, yet welcomed me. Up here, I was safe, up here I was me, and up here I was home.


	11. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys.. so im really sorry i havent been updating, ive been going through alot and my plans are weird, but enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer:Still dont own_**

**_Warning: May be a trigger for some veiwers, very slight, but still felt the need for the warning._**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**Simon's Point Of View**

'I'm not sure what exactly happened Derek, it was like, one second she was there, I swear, right there, in that tree, and now…, I don't know, she's know where to be found."

"Simon, I thought I asked you to keep an eye on her!" Derek was angry, and wasn't doing anything to hold back either

"I know Derek, Okay, but, I still don't think she's a threat to any of us…" I trailed off, remembering that empty look in her eyes this morning, I knew that look, it was the one I saw every time I looked into a mirror, the way she covered it so fast with her smile, I knew that well too.

"She'll pop up Derek, okay, she probably just wanted sometime for herself, it's probably been hard for her."

"Oh she better, or you'll all have a huge 'I told you so' waiting for you."

**Essences Point of View**

I looked myself in the mirror, No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop, no matter what, I was still part human, no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

I looked at the blade in my hand. The knife was sharp. It would cut easily. Dried blood was already on it, old blood that I had failed to remove. Just like everything else I failed at. The small butterflies on my arm, almost faded, were about to die. The bathroom was dusty, old fashioned, and dark, it seemed perfect. Dark and dusty, and old, just like my soul. If I even have one that is. I glanced one more time at the knife in my hand. Just this once. That's all, a small whimper filled the room with an eeary echo.

"Shut-up, don't let anyone hear you, it'll only make it worse."

I lowered the knife, so the cool metal of the blade met skin, my breath shook in anticipation before bringing it down slashing it through my arm.

I watched as the blood, popping out against my skin color, flowed down across my arm and into the white sink, staining it red.


	12. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, well, here it is, chapter 11, enjoy, reveiws fuel me, so the more i get the more likely you'll get another chapter sooner, **

_**I still dont own, sadly Kelly still does...*sigh***_

Chapter 11-

"Where the hell have you been!" I turned around to see Derek stomping towards me, anger pratically bubbling over.

"I was using the restroom, why?, Am i suddenly not allowed to?" I turned back around pulling on my sleeves making sure they hid my arms compleatly

"Hey dont walk away from me!" He grabbed my forarm, i let out a yelp as i crumbled to the ground. He released me quickly, leaning down to see what was wrong with me. "I-im sorry, i-i didnt mean to grab you ao hard, i dont know my own strength sometimes, im so sorry." Concern danced behind his green eyes, something i had never been given.

"Its fine, you didn't grab me hard, you just, old battle wound, its a sensitive peice of skin."

"Battle wound?, from what?"

I wanted to say me, but CeCe reminded me that wasnt a very good idea.

"Got into a fight once, i got stupid, making stupid insults and i didn't have a good hold on my powers, accidentaly rebounded from the girl to me, cut clean to the bone."

"Im sorry."

"Why you were not there."

"No i mean for being so hard on you, Simon's been the only one on your side, and i should have listened to my brother in the first place."

I smiled, acception, new as well to me.

"Thank-you Derek."

He didnt say anything, he got up and offered me his hand, helping me up, before walking away, most likely to find Simon.


	13. Chapter 14

_**Hey all of my beautiful readers, thank-you for reading this story, well, okay, so since i doubt anyone will read this but im gonna put it here anyways.**_

_**So, his story has taken a darker turn than origanally planned. It now has become a bit of a self-harm fic, now thats only because i have found myself falling back into MY self-harm, and i know how much it can help to read about others going through it as well.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the story and remember, Reveiws=Update!**_

_**I still don't own! *sad face***_

Simons Point Of View

Blood, why was there blood in he sink? I wasn't bleeding was I? No, i wasnt.

Then who's was it, and why did it have that gold tint to it? Blood wasn't gold, it was red.

I finished giving myself my insulin and rushed out of the bathroom to find Derek.

He was walking outside and we both started talking at the same time

"You were right-

"Blood in the bath-

"What?"

"You first Derek."

"You were right about her, Essence, she is alright, i don't think she's bad or anything." He looked down, i knew that was hard for him, he hated admitting he was wrong.

"Okay, well, thats good, but i have something to tell you, theres blood in the bathroom sink."

I was expecting a bigger reaction from him

"Someone must have gotten a bloody nose or something Simon."

"Yea, well Derek, tell me what kind of blood is tinted gold."

That got his attention

"She was coming out of the bathroom." He whispered

"Who?"

"Essence, she, she was coming out of the bathroom, clutching her arm, i smelt it, hats how i found her, i smelt her blood, i thought it was jus her scent, but i was her blood."

"Why is it gold then, as far as i know blood isn't supposed to be gold."

"I dont know...i, i dont know."

"Well, one things for sure, we aren't getting the full story from her."

"Well, " he said "Were going to, and soon."


	14. Chapter 15

Hey guys, i know i skipped a bit of the acctual book, and im really sorry, but, i quite like it this way and i hope you do too, he next chapter will most likely go back to that part, but it wont be in Essence's POV, most likely Simons.

But either way enjoy and remember REVEIWS = FASTER UPDATES AND COOKIES AND LICORICE FOR YOU! * runs away maddly laughing evily knowing i just bribed you*

**I STILL DONT OWN, ITS STILL KELLYS, BUT I WISH I OWNED THEM, DONT SUE ME, IM POOR AND 14!**

Chapter 13-

Everything happened so fast, Gwen was dead, those humans were, what? Evil perhaps?

And now they were all being shipped to a factory of some kind, my mind was blurry, they had injected me with some kind of artificial drug, but my system was quickly ridding it from my blood stream.

**_Way to go Essence, Mother is going be so happy with us, we are trapped, the supernaturals are trapped, and we have no idea how to get out of this, so chica, how are we gonna do this?_**

Cece was, sneering at me and my eyes were still hazy, a film over them; making me feel blind and vulnerable, weak. I hate feeling weak.

**_"I do not know Cece, but we do have two options, get out without revealing ourselves, or get out with revealing ourselves."_**

**_"Ess, what do you mean, reveal ourselves?"_**

**_"You know what I mean, but I do not like that option, so we must figure out what these humans want."_**

**_"Okay."_**

**_"But, im going to need your help Cece, so how about it?, Me and you against the world?"_**

**_"Yes Essence, ill always help you, Me and you against the world, forever."_**

**_"Forever."_**

The van came to an abrupt stop, and I knew by the chill in the air, where we were going, was no place for one, Natures Daughter.


	15. Chapter 16

**_Hiya guys, so this one is a bi tdeifferent than the other chapters, but i figured it was about time for this, please reveiw, dont be afraid to critisize and give me ur ideas!_**

**_I DONT OWN!_**

Chapter 14:

Third Person Point of View

She was taken aback, the young woman on her table was wide awake, and she was blinking hard and hissing under her breath as her eyes changed rapidly from bright emerald green, to dazzling sapphire blue, fighting against her restraints.

"DOCTOR, DOCTOR!" The young nurse screamed, quite confused on what to do at this point.

No one came for her though, and the female on the table continued to fight, but now she was fighting harder and it seemed her eyes had settled on the blue color.

The young girl stopped pulling against the leather restraints, sensing the nurses gaze on her. A wicked smile spread across the girl face, twisting her beautiful face to something almost alien, demonic even.

And her once brown hair began changing blonde, starting at the roots and spreading downwards.

"What…what _are_ you?"

The girl smiled up from the table, not saying a word, just smiling, baring her yellowing teeth, showing the slight sign of needing to brush them, and she let out a scream, high-pitched and shrill, forcing the nurse to her knees, cupping her ears. With the nurse down, the young blonde took her opportunity to rip herself from the table. She stopped screaming as soon as she was free, the nurse was dazed as she stood up slowly and looked around, she didn't have to look too far ,the girl had not made a run for it, she stood a few inches away, it was the nurses turn to scream.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The girl raced forward, grabbed the nurse by her hair, wrapping her arm around her neck in a choke hold, covering her mouth with one hand, the other holding a scalpel to her throat,

"Shhh shh shh," She hissed "Not a sound from you sweetie, not one noise, now you're going to tell me my way out of here understand? Nod yes or no."

The nurse nodded, "Good, now I'm going to uncover your mouth, and back away, and you're going to tell me exactly the way out of here. Okay?" She nodded again, and the ex-test subject walked backwards from her, far enough for the nurse to feel safe, but not too far, if anything happened she was within reaching distance.

"HELP, ESCAPEE, FREAK ESCAPE, FREAK ESC-" Her words were cut off abruptly, and the only sound in the room was a quite whispering and then a loud echoing SNAP, a body hitting the linoleum floor.

That voice hung in the air longer than the sound of the nurse's neck being snapped, the sound of those bone chilling words, only spoken to the people inches away from death.

"What am I?, Some call me CeCe, some even call me Natures Daughter, or Golden Rose, but what most know me as, as you know me as, is legend. I am The Reaper of Souls."

CeCe walked away, over the body and out the door, a sweep of hair flew around the corner, but it was no longer blonde, but the soft brown of the girl who had been brought into that room, presumably harmless.


	16. Chapter 17 (AN-Apology please read)

Hey guys its me!

Look im am so sorry that i havent updated, its not that i have writers block, or no time or anything, i have plenty of time and no writers block honestly.

And i havent lost interest or anything.

But im sad to say that my depression has been getting worse lately and i barely have the energy to get up in the morning. Im going to try really really super hard to get at least 1 chapter up this week.

Thank-you for sticking with this story even though i dont update very often.

I wish i updated more. Once again im really sorry. Im going to try to update ASAP. Okay?

Im hoping to get a therapist soon so that will help to. Okay guys bye bye!

Dont hate me!


	17. Chapter 18

_**AN- HEY GUYS, IM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HAVE HAD NO MOTIVATION FOR ANYTHING AT ALL LATELY, BUT HERE IT IS, A NEW CHAPTER, SORRY THAT ITS NOT SUPER GOOD, BUT ITS MAINLY A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT PAY ATTENTION ANYWAYS CAUSE I AM TRYING TO GIVE ESSENCE A BIT MORE HUMANE SIDE, AND TO SHOW A BIT MORE OF CECE AND EVERYTHING SO YEA.**_

_**ALSO, THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT HAVE A TRIGGER WARNING BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT, AND IF SOEVER SO SLIGHT OF ONE.**_

_**OKAY HERE IT IS, SO VERY LONG AWAITED ENJOY**_

_**REVEIW PRETTY PLEASE.**_

Chapter Fifteen-

Essences Point of View

"Okay CeCe, what now?"

_"We run of course, let's get the hell outta here Essence!"_ I could hear the undeniable fear in her voice, but what was I supposed to do?, should I run, get out of here, save myself and CeCe?

Simon. I can't leave him, and he won't leave the others, CeCe would never go for it, but, I cant just leave him, he's the only one that's done anything for me. Stretched out a hand to me when I didn't deserve it in the least, he showed me companionship, I couldn't leave him to the scientists to use him as a lab rat, he isn't a freak, he isn't crazy. He's a lost boy looking for his father.

A lost boy, with a broken heart and a fake smile.

"We have to find Simon."

"_I was afraid you were gonna say that."_

"CeCe, I know you are not overly fond of him, or anyone for that matter, but we must find him, we must free him."

_"He's not gonna leave without the other Supernaturals." _She sighed, making it known to me the trouble this would cause, this was geperdizing out mission and out lives.

"I know."

_"Well then Essence, I believe it is time for you to stop playing the role of the witch, and let out your true power."_

"Mother will not be pleased." I sighed

_"What is she gonna do replace you?, Ha!, me and you both know she cannot do that." _she snorted a cheeky laugh

"Okay Cecelia, one last question then."

_"Yes oh, powerful one?"_ why did she always have to be so cheeky, this is serious!

"Do **you** know where to find anyone?"

"_Oh, fuck."_

Oh ,fuck was the right statement, we had been running past hallways and closed doors, but where exactly we were going, well we had no clue, and where were we supposed to find everyone else and get out of here without being caught?, well I guess we have to figure that out on our way don't we?

"_Ess, are you sure this boy is worth all this trouble?"_

"Yes, I am."

_"Why?"_

I thought about it, and I wasn't sure, why was this one boy so very important that I am willing to anger my mother to save him? My mother may want us to protect them, but she would surely murder me viciously if anyone were to find out who I am. So why?

"I- I am not sure CeCe, perhaps I have grown….fond of him."

_"That's against the rules."_

I sighed, oh dear we were sighing a lot today.

"I know CeCe, trust me I know."


	18. Chapter 19

Hello Lovelies!

So sorry about me being such a terrible person and not updating!

But either Monday or Tuesday I shall be uploading a sexy one-shot about Draco and Harry!

I've been writing little smut pieces to motivate myself to continue with this story which i will do!

So if you have ANY requests or AU's now is the time to give them to me and ill do my best!

I love you and thank you sooooo much to for sticking with me!

I should be uploading soon!


	19. Chapter 19 im A FUCKING BAD PERSON OKAY

Okay, so im really sorry that its taken so long for me to do anything, i swear im not giving up on this story i love writting it! I just am having slight writers block but as soon as i move im pretty sure ill update and if i dont you can all murder me viciously okay? Okay. And if anyone had any ideas for where this story should go i am all ears!


	20. Chapter 20

**AN- Okay i am so so sorry about what a terrible person i am for not updating. I have another chapter already written after this one, i am so so sorry, but on the plus side i am on Anti-Depessants so i should be back off of my break! Okay well enjoy!**

Natures Daughter

Chapter 19

"Cece?" Essence called, the name echoing in her head, nothing, awesome.

She breathed, fingering her necklace as she thought through what was happening, the lights had gone out soon after her and Cece began searching for the others and, to Essences utter shock and disbelief, Cece had been torn from her head. Essence was livid and in a panic, tears and rage clouding her vision. She fell to her knees, her hands instinctaly scratching at her skin, she couldn't breathe. It felt as if something had crawled inside of her lungs and died. Her heart was caught in her throat, blood rushing in her ears, thoughts jumbling together as sob after sob ripped its way viciously from her body, she couldn't move, if she moved then…, she didn't know, she just knew that she couldn't move, ever again, ever—

A scream, someone screamed, Essence raised her head, mascara tracks, black and smeared, distorting her face.

"Cece?" she called out quietly, "Cece?" her voice rose a little as she forced herself up with shaky arms onto even shakier legs, stumbling toward the female screams echoing through the empty hallway. Walking into tables and walls, disorientated and numb to the world.

The screams stopped though, and the lights flickered to life. Essence looked around numbly to see Chloe, crying, and a dead man, whoms soul was no where to be seen, the sickly sweet steanch of demons in the air, and no longer was she numb.

"What have you done!?" she growled through gritted teeth.

"I-I do-o-on't kn-now-w-" Chloe stammered, standing up slowly, her body visibly shaking.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" Essence bellowed, her vision was blurry again and it was taking an extreamley treamendous amount of energy to stay standing at this point. She blinked hard trying to see clearly. She could hear the sound of footsteps in her ears, someone was coming. Chloe grabbed Essence by her shaking arms and began to ran, 'Maby she can't hear them' thought Essence 'were running towards the people… I should tell her.' Essence opened her mouth to say something, but soon forgot why her mouth was even open. The walls flew by, white and blurry and melting together, nothing was making much sense, she needed to stop, stop running, stop seeing, stop thinking, stop breathing. Everything needed to stop.

And then it did. The running at least. Essence leaned against the wall for support, breathing fast and hard, "You've done it now," she began mumbling, " Mama's going to be livid, she's going to kill you Essence."

People, the people with the footsteps, they came, it was Tori and Simon, Chloe began talking, telling what had happened, leaving out of course the Demons she had let loose, And then Tori and Simon shared as well, Essence sat there, sat? when did she sit down?, listening but not comprehending,

"Tori found…not sure…jumbled…'bout us… others…Reaper…dead nurse…Golden Rose…Mother…out of here…" Essence tried to make sense of this information.

"Cece, Cece, Cece." Essence repeated in a chant, nothing else could come out of here mouth. This had never happened before, she hadent known it to be possible, her body ached, blood rushing in her ears and out her nose, she was drowning, being dragged deeper and deeper, the gold tinted blood pooling in her hands and soaking her clothing. Her vision was fading, her head was pounding, someone must have been clawing their way out of her. And it was then, as she lost her sight and blood ripped its way from her lungs, that everything clicked. She was dieing. Without Cece her body was deteriorating.

The Grim Reaper herself was about to be reaped. In one last fatal attempt to hold on to the world she reached blindly for her necklace, it was the last thing she felt before the world faded to black.


	21. Chapter 21

_**I know that i havent been updating and all, but im gonna go through this story and fix some things because i think thats the probelm with why im not updating. So things may get a little changed. Sorry, if you do happen to like this story please review and let me know. But Natures Daughter is NOT abandoned.**_


End file.
